A Unexpected Turn of Events
by MurderingTwilight
Summary: April is a Half-Blood. After a scary attack in New York she doesn't want to be found again. But as more monsters take interest in her... Some unwanted eyes have found her too. Rated for Mature content including things as language, sexual moments and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RICK RIODIANS CHARACTERS OR IDEAS. This is my first fanfic so please no hate. There is mature content so be warned. and with that let's begin.**

* * *

April walked down the empty Times Square. Only few people where here. She shivered pulling her coat closer to her. She walked past a group of men, all of them eyeing her. She was used to it by now. Five foot eight, Blonde, light skin, and freakishly blue eyes. She shivered again. She looked behind her. Who ever it was was still following her. She made a sharp left, passing the barely opening panini shop. She made her way down broadway until she reached the 9/11 memorial. The deep chasm of water brought sadness throughout her. She listened to the water falling in, it seemed endless. She pushed on, the stranger still following her. She was starting in circles, heading back to Times Square. That's when she saw them. The misplaced group of teenagers. All of them wearing orange shirts. One looked over and she blushed. He was drop dead gorgeous. He seemed to be at least six foot, had black shaggy hair, and sea green eyes. She looked down away from his gaze. The other two seemed to look over. A boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair, and that look that he was certainly up to no good. The girl had blonde hair, but much darker shade than April's almost bleach blonde. "Excuse me miss?" April turned around to see the stranger. He was now clearly male. His voice was much too deep to be a women's. She swallowed."Yes..." He walked closer. His overly large black trench coat covered his body and feet. A newsman hat covered his face. "I was wondering if you could help me. You see,"He grabbed her hand, but his hand wasn't human. It was blue. Covered in scales and blue," I want to kill you~." April screamed and tried yanking her arm away. Immediately the three she had seen earlier were around her and her attacker. The 'man' pulled her against him. He put a knife to her neck. " Come on, I dare you all to move. As soon as you do though her pretty little neck won't be so pretty anymore. " He chuckled. All three froze. The boy with the black hair grit his teeth. The man smirked. His hat came off. He was bald, covered in blue scaley skin. His tongue slowly swirled around April's ear. She whimpered and struggled slightly. He pushes the blade closer. The boy with brown hair glared at the thing. "Let her go. She didn't do anything. " The monster cackled. "But why should I? Four half-bloods right in front of me. Why not have a little fun huh?" That's when the blonde vanished. And all hell broke lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah yeah yeah. I know first chapter was short and sucked xc hopefully this one is better? And again, I DO NOTTTT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS PROVIDED BY RICK RIODIANS IMAGINATION!**

* * *

****April hit the ground. And hard. The monster had let go of her when a huge hole had been quickly carved into his stomach by an invisible dagger. The mischievous boy from earlier quickly ran to her and helped her up, getting her away from the monster. He smiled half-heartedly. " Hey, I'm John, let's get you out of here ok? " April could only nod. Her wide eyes took in everything. Like the fact that the blonde kept appearing and disappearing, and that the boy suddenly had a three and a half-foot sword.

April slowly took John's hand and he ran, leading her behind him. They went into the empty Forever 21, April looking back. She wished she hadn't. Both teenagers yelled out as a shock wave sent both flying back. The Monster smirked and looked up. He made quick pursuit after them. John quickly grabbed April and jumped down. April yelled out surprised as he plummeted down three stories hitting the base floor.

He let go and ran again. _This can't be happening... This is just a crazy dream, I'm still in my hotel room visiting from California right? _April was suddenly yanked down, under a thick rack of clothes. Her heart pounded and she watched. Screams of employees were heard a couple of floors up. John's breath warmed April's ear as they hid. Then came the loud bangs.

It was just above them. The sound of clothes and mannequins being thrown, and the snuffling sound of an animal. John cursed under his breath. The loud clicks of claws could be heard. And that's when she saw it. A massive, horrifying hound. It was on a leash seemingly made of smoke. The scaly man smirked following behind it. "You can't hide from me... I'm going to find and kill you both~ "

The hound let out a snarl and stalked towards them. A loud battle cry was heard and it turn its head. The boy from earlier sank his sword into the hounds side, causing it to yelp and explode into dust. The horrid smell of sulfur filled the air. The scaled monster laughed. "Perseus Jackson. You can't just let one little half-blood go can you? I'm going to drag her to my master if I have to. He's taken quite an interest in her. But you are all just merely play things, I'll kill all of- " Then he fell silent, his body exploding into dust. Perseus' breathing was ragged.

John slowly slid out holding April still. The blonde appeared again and breathed out. Perseus turned towards them and smiled. " You guys ok? " John nodded. Sirens could be heard upstairs. The blonde came over and helped them up. " I'm guessing you know who John is," She motioned to John, " So I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. " April slowly nodded. " April... what's going on here... "She gulped and looked around frightened.

They all looked at one another then back at April. "We'll explain on the way to camp. But for now we need to get out of here. " John took April's hand again, and they ran out, avoiding cops and wondering pedestrians.


End file.
